wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Shevan Gadarin
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | death= |birth = 843 NE}}Shevan Gadarin was an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah and a former Sitter of the loyalist Tower. , Shevan Gadarin}} She was very tall and thin, not much short of bony, with an angular face, a long chin, and a cap of curly hair. She has spidery fingers . Shevan can be very dry at times and she frequently was. Strength and Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall for a time means that Shevan was also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the Travel weave. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 18(6). History Shevan was 157 years old; she was born in 843 NE and went to the White Tower in 859 NE. After four years as novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 869 NE. Activities Following the Schism after the deposition of Siuan Sanche, Shevan was named as a Sitter for the Brown in the White Tower's Hall . Despite the trend of too young Sitters, Shevan is the only one old enough to hold a chair and was very likely to replace Saerin Asnobar in the Hall once she stepped down . Shevan was part of the council advising Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan when she was first raised to the Amyrlin Seat, a council later disbanded. Shevan was worried about reports of "leashed women" and the possibility that Seanchan had a device to control channelers. Elaida gave her a penance of Mortification of the Spirit and several days of labour (scrubbing floors) as penance . She was one of the Sitters that met with Elaida over beginning negotiations with the rebel Aes Sedai when Alviarin Freidhen returned to the White Tower . During the meeting Shevan was adamant saying: "The Brown is quite clear on the historical precedents. You have all read the secret histories, or should have. Whenever the Tower has been divided against itself, disaster has struck the world. With the Last Battle looming, in a world that contains the Black Tower, we can no longer afford to remain divided a day longer than need be." Shevan was at dinner with Elaida and most of the other Sitters and, wanting to demonstrate her authority, Elaida insults her and the Browns. After, Elaida began taunting Egwene al'Vere and demanded her to stop telling lies about a Seanchan invasion on the White Tower. Egwene refused and enraged Elaida to the point where she used the One Power on Egwene, drawing blood and sending her unconscious . Although not mentioned directly, Shevan can be assumed to stand for Egwene to be raised Amyrlin . She proved herself to being not a darkfriend using the Oath Rod, but she is no longer a Sitter after the reunification . Shevan was killed in Tel'aran'riod while awaiting in ambush for the Black Ajah. Unfortunately, the Black Ajah attacked outright, killing Shevan . es:Shevan Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai